Hiro, My Little Test Subject
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: When Tadashi decides to make Baymax, he needs a LOT of information for him about people and the human body. But Baymax can only learn so much from books and the internet; some of it has to come from real-life experiences. And who better to help Tadashi than his own brother…
1. Chapter 1

**"Hiro, My Little Test Subject"**

_By MaturePopcorn_

**Description: **When Tadashi decides to make Baymax, he needs a LOT of information for him about people and the human body. But Baymax can only learn _so much_ from books and the internet; some of it has to come from real-life experiences. And who better to help Tadashi than his own brother…

**WARNING: **Is a warning really necessary? You clicked on a RATED M+++ FIC. TRUST ME; UNLESS YOU'RE NINE, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO. So no warning is needed, right? No? Good.

**_Author's note:_** STOPSTOPSTOP DROP EVERYYYTHIIING…! BIG HERO 6 IS OUT, NOTHING ELSE MATTERS. I _WAS _in the middle of writing a Naruto _x_ Gaara fic. (Which I'll finish and post within a week; see my account later…), when I went to go see Big Hero 6 with my friends. I had high expectations…

…And I was not disappointed.

All other fanfictions are being placed on hold until this one-shot is completed and posted. Sorry for the (not really an) inconvenience.

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

**Chapter 1**

Tadashi leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had been searching for hours, but couldn't find what he was looking for… Porn. But it wasn't for him. He NEEDED Baymax to learn everything about the human body, including sex, and simply giving Baymax an internet Sex Ed. class wasn't enough; he had to show Baymax videos of it actually happening to get the fullest amount of information. The easiest place to get videos was a porn website. However, Aunt Cass strictly monitored the internet (mainly for Hiro) and the college blocked porn. The only thing he could think of was live sex, which he could film and upload to a disk for Baymax. But Tadashi seriously doubted that anyone at the college would actually let him use their bodies for science, as much as they all loved it and respected Tadashi. He tried to think of another way, to "look for another angle", but all he came up with was frustration and annoyance.

"Tadashi! Hiro! Dinner's ready! I made pizzaaas!"

Hiro bolted from his bed over on the other side of the screen and ran downstairs, grinning and singing, "Yeaaah, pizza…!" He slipped and fell on the bottom stair, quickly standing back up. "I'M OKAY!" He ran over to his chair and sat there, wide eyed, waiting impatiently. Tadashi slowly followed him, sitting down next to him. He looked at Hiro and rolled his eyes, smiling. _"Crazy kid…"_ He looked around the table, but there were no plates. He looked up confused. "Umm… Aunt Cass?"

Aunt Cass smiled at Tadashi, "I know; the dishwasher just finished drying the dishes. Hiro, can you go get some plates while I take the pizza out of the oven?"

Hiro got out of his place. "Sure, Aunt Cass." He walked over and opened the dishwasher. Tadashi happened to be watching him, and when Hiro bent over, Tadashi's eyes wandered to his brother's butt. He blushed and looked away, but he couldn't stop himself from looking again. _"H-has Hiro always been THAT cute?" _Tadashi blushed harder and looked down, mortified at the thoughts circulating in his mind. Hiro set the table and sat down, looking at Tadashi quizzically. "Hey bro, you okay?"

Tadashi looked at his confused face, and something in his head instantly clicked. He smiled and tussled Hiro's hair. "Yeah, just thinking about something. When dinner's done, I wanna show you something I've been working on, 'K?"

Hiro grinned. "Sure!"

Aunt Cass sat down and put the pizza on the table. "You boys okay? How was school today, Tadashi?"

Tadashi served himself some pizza. "Good. I'm almost done with my 'project'; I just need one more thing."  
>Aunt Cass smiled. "That's great! If you need, I can go get it. I'm going out to the store, but I have to go all the way to San Rasaka; United Markets is the only place I can get <em>all<em> my stuff." She looked at them warily. "You won't burn the house down with one of your experiments, right? You won't get arrested?"

Both boys rolled their eyes. "No, Aunt Cass…"

Aunt Cass smiled. "Good! So, what was it you needed?"

Tadashi looked up with a mouth full of pizza. "Yu knt git it nt ha stohre."

Aunt Cass's left eye twitched. "Tadashi, that's disgusting."

Tadashi swallowed. "I said 'you can't get it at the store.'" He glanced at Hiro. "It's not something you can really buy, it's information."

Aunt Cass took a sip of wine. "Well, I should be back in two hours or so."

Hiro looked at Aunt Cass judgingly. "Should you be drinking that if you're driving?"

Aunt Cass laughed, "I'm only having this one glass, Hiro; I'll be fine."

Hiro shrugged and kept eating.

Tadashi smiled. _"Two hours, huh? That's all the time I need…" _He thought, glancing over at Hiro every now and then.

When they were done with dinner, the two teens headed upstairs while their Aunt Cass left for the store.

"Be safe, and don't go outside!" she yelled upstairs. "It's dark, and KRON4 said it's going to rain tonight!"

"We won't Aunt Cass! We'll be good!"

Aunt Cass smiled and locked up the door behind her, leaving Tadashi and Hiro alone in the house together.

Hiro walked over to Tadashi's side of the room. "So, big bro, what were you gonna show me?"

Tadashi grinned really big. "Well, you know that 'thing' I'm working on?"

Hiro sighed. "You mean the one you talk about non-stop but never show anyone? Yeeesss… What about it…?"

Tadashi looked around at the messy room until his eyes settled on a camera. "Well, it's a robot, like the ones you make. Only thing is, I'm missing some key information, so I was hoping you could help me." He walked over to the camera he had got for his twelfth birthday and set it on a tripod. He looked at Hiro. "'K?"

Hiro nodded. "I guess. What kind of information?"

Tadashi shot Hiro a half smile and turned the camera on. Then, after pressing play, he took his shirt off. "Come here, lil' bro."

Hiro warily walked across the room to Tadashi. "What are you doi-HEY!" Tadashi grabbed Hiro's waist and pulled his pants down around his ankles. Hiro squirmed away and fell down. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

Tadashi grinned. "Come on, I need this to finish my robot."

Hiro looked at Tadashi with a full look of WTF. "What… You…? No! I-I'm your BROTHER!"

Tadashi looked slightly annoyed. "You don't even know what I was gonna do."

Hiro whimpered, causing Tadashi's dick to get harder. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down a couple inches so his bulge stuck out. "But… You probably guessed right anyway…"

Hiro blushed insanely red and backed up a few feet, into his dresser. The honest truth was that he had these fantasies all the time; he usually jacked off at night to the thought of Tadashi "doing things" to him. But now that Tadashi really wanted to do them, Hiro was confused and alarmed. _"I mean… I want it **sooo **bad, but Tadashi is my BROTHER!" _Hiro glanced up at his big brother. _"And… I'm 14, he's 19… It would be illegal even if he wasn't my brother! He could get in serious trouble."_

Tadashi sighed and looked at Hiro. "Hey, lil' bro. Your bulge is sticking out."

Hiro looked down and decided, right then, that he _definitely _needed this. He squirmed a little in embarrassed anguish and emotional agony, rubbing his tip against the front of his underwear, sending waves of pleasure down his body. "I… I guess we could maybe do a LITTLE before Aunt Cass gets home…?"

Tadashi smiled wide. He walked over to his little brother and got on his knees, lifting Hiro's shirt up and using his tongue to feel every inch of Hiro's chest. "T-Tadashi… Nnghh…!" Hiro blushed harder than he thought physically possible and looked down at Tadashi. "T-this is so… Wrong! I-I don't think we…"

Tadashi put his first two fingers on Hiro's lips and hushed him, smiling. "Don't think at all. Just let your instinct take over." He then leaned in close to his little brother's mouth and gently brushed their lips together before pulling away to softly bite Hiro's neck, moving down onto his collarbone. He kissed him softly, working his way further down to his bellybutton, before rubbing his head against Hiro's chest quietly. "You know, I really love you, Hiro."

Hiro breathed in and moaned softly as Tadashi pulled the band of his underwear down, sticking his hand down where his boyhood stuck out, hard as a rock, pushing against Tadashi's prominent boner. He looked at Tadashi with eyes of submission and breathed, "I love you too, Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled with genuine love and pure happiness. He reached down and grabbed Hiro's shaft and balls with one hand, using the other to pull down his little brother's underwear lower so his boyhood was fully exposed. He brought his face back up to Hiro's and, more forcefully this time, pressed his lips against Hiro's and forced his lips apart with his tongue, ramming it into Hiro's mouth all the way back to his throat. Hiro squirmed and moaned loudly, pushing back and digging his nails into Tadashi's back as he began to pump Hiro's dick, sending more waves of pleasure down Hiro's body. Tadashi grinned and looked at Hiro with eyes of pure lust before taking his hand away from his brother's crotch. Hiro whined, "N-no…! Don't stop…"

Tadashi breathed heavily, "I'm not, lil' bro; don't worry, I have something even better…" He moved down until his face was directly over Hiro's crotch, burying his face in it. He wrapped his lips around one hairless ball, then the other, and wrapped his hand around Hiro's cute little body so he could hold his ass in his hands, squeezing it gently. Hiro moaned softly and grabbed Tadashi's hair with his hands. Tadashi moved his fingers over and stuck two of them a cm. up Hiro's tight little hole. Hiro gasped and dug his nails back into the back of Tadashi's head, making him wince in pain.

"S-sorry…! But… You…"

Tadashi slowly shook his head, not wanting to dare lose Hiro's taste. Instead, he slowly forced his fingers up further into the hole until they were in up to his knuckle. Hiro was moaning every other breath by now and felt like he was on ecstasy, wanting nothing more than this feeling to last forever. He started slowly grinding on his big brother's hand to make it feel even better, forcing the fingers in and out just a little. He looked into Tadashi's eyes expectantly, and Tadashi answered his silent pleas with his mouth, taking the balls out and putting Hiro's tip into his mouth. Hiro was only about 11 cm. but it was still enough to fill Tadashi's mouth when he put it in deeper. He even went as far as fitting the whole thing in his mouth AND putting Hiro's balls in his mouth, filling it to the brim with his little brother's husky tasting, hairless crotch. Hiro let out a loud moan of pleasure and softly screamed, "Tadashiii…!" He pulled on Tadashi's hair, forcing his big brother to suck with increasing force and determination.

Within five minutes, the younger teen couldn't take it anymore. He came, with a huge moan, directly down Tadashi's throat; the smooth, creamy, hot liquid streaking down and spilling out his mouth, leaving white puddles on Hiro's inner thighs and the bed sheets. Hiro put the back of his hand over his mouth to stop from screaming too loud, moaning Tadashi's name so loud they were convinced the neighbors could hear. Tadashi slowly took Hiro's boyhood out of his mouth, leaving a thin line of cum and precum from his mouth to Hiro's tip.

Tadashi's erect boner felt like it was going to burst from non-use, and he looked at Hiro's quivering, naked body lying on the bed. Hiro now wore nothing but black half-knee socks and his underwear was down around his ankles, which turned Tadashi on even more, if that were even possible. He grabbed Hiro's waist and butt and slowly flipped him over onto his stomach, to which he made soft noises the whole time. He forced Hiro's cheeks apart and looked at his little brother's tight little hole, which was barely stretched at all from his fingers. He grabbed Hiro's wrists and forced him onto his hands and knees; he then climbed over Hiro and mounted himself right above his hole with his 21 cm. cock. Hiro whimpered softly. "T-Tadashi… Will this hurt? You're so big…"

Tadashi blushed like crazy. "I-it might a little at first, like my hand did… But it'll feel really good soon, I promise…" Using nothing but sweat and precum as lube, Tadashi slowly forced his cock into his little brothers hole. Hiro moaned, softly at first, then VERY loud, and when Tadashi stopped halfway in, Hiro thrust backwards to ram the rest of it all the way in.

He stopped, and he felt a severe pain in his ass. He looked back to see that a small amount of blood was dripping onto the bed from where Tadashi's too-big cock ripped his boy-hole a little. He whimpered a little, but when Tadashi tried to take it out in panic, Hiro practically screamed, "N-NO!" Tadashi looked at Hiro with angst and concern. Hiro looked at him with a pleading face. "P-please don't… I've been fanaticizing this for 3 years… D-don't stop now…" Tadashi nodded and slowly pushed himself back in all the way. He began to thrust slowly, doggystyle, riding his little brother's ass with his entire crotch. He moaned as he felt Hiro's walls tighten up every time he went deeper.

Tadashi gasped as he felt something warm lap at his knees; he looked down to see that Hiro had peed himself. Hiro looked embarrassed, but neither of them could stop now. He continued thrusting until he couldn't take it anymore, spilling his hot seed deep inside Hiro's ass, streaking it along his walls and spilling out onto his butt and Tadashi's crotch. He pulled out and slowly crawled over to the camera and turned it off. He looked at Hiro, who was already beginning to fall asleep. He smiled and, feeling his exhaustion too, he picked Hiro up and carried him to Hiro's bed, which was clean. _"I guess we'll just have to clean up tomorrow…"_ He heard the phone ring downstairs, but decided to just leave it, opting instead to crawl in next to Hiro. He quickly fell asleep against his little brother's naked body, hearing Hiro's soft breaths and quiet heartbeat fade into the blackness of sleep…

* * *

><p><em>"This is Cass; I'm not here at the moment, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!" <em>*BEEP* "Hello? Boys? The storm is getting pretty bad, so it looks like I'm gonna spend the night in a Marisawa hotel. I'll see you around noon tomorrow. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO NOT ANSWER! YOU BETTER BE SLEEPING AND NOT IN JAIL! 'K love you guys!" *BEEP*

**Authors Note II: **Oh my… I… Didn't expect that… Either way, I'm tired, but I hope you guys like it! I'll keep this Authors Note short, so I will see you all in my Naruto fic!

**Songs I listened to while typing:**

Magical Mirror (Len and Rin Kagamine)

The Wolf that That Ran Away with Little Red Riding Hood (Len and Rin Kagamine)

The Sea of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sands of Ten Thousand Miles (Len and Rin Kagamine)

Corrupted Flower (Len and Rin Kagamine)

***EXTRA NOTE***

You guys REAAALLY wanted it, so chapter two will be out at 6 in the morning, California time (or earlier!), January 1st, 2015. :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hiro, My Little Test Subject"**

_By MaturePopcorn_

**Description: **When Tadashi decides to make Baymax, he needs a LOT of information for him about people and the human body. But Baymax can only learn _so much_ from books and the internet; some of it has to come from real-life experiences. And who better to help Tadashi than his own brother…

**WARNING: **No warning here; the first chapter should have clued you in to what was going on in THIS fic. *mischievous grin* But I will give a fluff warning; this story is mainly to advance the (confusing and WTF) plotline… Sorrs! But yeah, I'll try to (maybe) work something in.

**_Author's note:_** Ermagersh I totally thought this would be a one-shot, but I really wanna write more about them…! And I was reading the reviews today… Hiro is, indeed, a slight masochist. :o Ah well, whatever makes 'em happy! :p So anywayz, here is the beautiful chapter 2 of (?).

Sooo much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

**Chapter 2**

Tadashi woke up slowly and groggily, not wanting to even move. He had practically passed out on the bed from sheer exhaustion after his little "scientific data collecting" incident. He looked down and saw his little brothers face buried into his bare chest, and felt him breathing slowly and quietly. He could feel Hiro's heart beating against his stomach and felt his smooth legs against his own. He smiled, remembering what they had done the previous night. He slowly sat up and stretched and, in the process, untangled himself from Hiro's body. Hiro moaned in protest as his older brother left his side. He moved over, with his eyes still closed, and snuggled his head against Tadashi's hip. Tadashi watched with eyes full of love and ran his hand over the younger boy's messy black hair.

…Then he looked up at the clock and nearly had a heart attack.

"Shit!" he yelled, jolting Hiro awake as he jumped out of bed saying, "Shit, shit, shiiit…!"

Hiro yawned and stretched, looking at Tadashi with bored, exhausted eyes. "What the hell, Tadashi?"

Tadashi looked at Hiro while trying to pull on pants. "It's 10:27!" he yelled, throwing clothes at the younger boy.

Hiro yawned again. "So? It's Sunday. You don't have classes today, and the bakery's closed."

Tadashi looked at Hiro. "Aunt Cass…!"

Hiro's eyes widened as the information clicked. "SHIT! TADASHIII!"

Tadashi looked pissed and worried. "Put some clothes on; we'll just act like nothing happened. Okay?"

Hiro hopped out of bed and threw a shirt on. "Yeah, I know."

When both boys were fully clothed, they ran downstairs to find an empty bakery. The lights were all off, and the voicemail machine was blinking red. Tadashi walked over to the machine with forced calmness and listened to the single message. He sighed heavily, "Oh thank fucking god…" He looked at Hiro, completely exhausted. "Aunt Cass spent the night in Marisawa hotel; she'll be back at noon."

Hiro sighed. "We got up for nothing?" He crossed his arms and headed back to their room. "Screw this, I'm going back to sleep."

Tadashi grabbed his navy blue hoodie. "Wait. Maybe it's not a waste." He pulled out a pen and notepad from the drawer behind the counter and scribbled a note, saying the words as he went. "Aunt Cass: We are going out for a bit to see a movie, etc. We'll be back by 8:00 tonight. Love, Tadashi and Hiro." He looked at Hiro and smiled. "'K?"

Hiro sighed. "I'm tired. You better buy me caffeine…"

Tadashi smiled and pulled the door open, letting Hiro out first. He locked up behind him and followed the younger boy, glancing at his ass when no one was looking as they walked down the street to the corner store. They walked in and Hiro immediately locked onto the Redbull, making Tadashi frown at Hiro with slight disapproval. "A SMALL one, Hiro."

Hiro glared softly. "It won't kill me…" he mumbled, grabbing the biggest one they carried, a 20 oz. can. Tadashi's left eye twitched, and he sighed. "You have to share."

They walked up and paid, along with a pack of mint gum and a bag of M&M's. As they were leaving, Hiro opened the can and took a huge mouthful, swallowed, and tried to do it again before Tadashi took the can away from him. Hiro whined in protest. "Tadashiii…! Come ooonnn…!"

Tadashi smiled. "Nope. Mine now, lil' bro. Here, have these," he said, handing Hiro the M&M's.

Hiro growled under his breath and muttered, "Overprotective, much?"

Tadashi glanced at Hiro. "Oh, please. After what I did to you last night?" he said lovingly and teasingly.

Hiro blushed. "S-shut up!"

Tadashi just smiled and tussled Hiro's hair, bringing him closer to his body. He didn't even care they were out in public; he just wanted to feel the younger boy's head on his chest as they walked down the twisting streets of San Fransokyo. Besides, it's not like anyone would even notice or care; he was simply holding his little brother out of love. Hiro sighed in muted happiness.

As they walked further along, they stopped at an Italian restaurant. By now it was 11:15, so Tadashi decided it was time for an early lunch. As they walked in, the smell of pasta and bread practically overwhelmed Hiro, who was already starving just looking at the food the servers were bringing out. Tadashi looked at Hiro and smiled. "Hungry?" Hiro nodded vigorously. A server, about 16 with fair hair and green eyes, appeared out of the kitchen. "Hello! Welcome to Venticellos. I'll seat you over here by this window," the boy said, leading them to a seat over by the far end of the building, near the back door. They sat down and another waiter brought out two glasses of water and a basket of breadsticks. Hiro immediately grabbed two and took a huge bite of one. Tadashi chuckled. "Hiro, slow down. I'll leave some for you," he said, grabbing one.

"I dnt ker, mm hngry," Hiro mumbled, mostly to himself.

Tadashi smiled. "Well, I have to pee, so just wait here and eat ALL the breadsticks, then." He smiled and got up, walking over to where the hallway led to the bathrooms. He opened the door to the single roomed unisex bathroom and before he could lock the door, Hiro pushed his way in, smiling at Tadashi. Tadashi sighed. "What, I can't even pee in silence?"

Hiro grinned wider. "Nope!" He hopped up onto the sink and pulled out his phone, opening Clash of Clans. Tadashi just sighed and turned to the toilet, which was under a window looking out onto a heavily treed back area, and went. When he was done, he turned around…

…And Hiro's pants were on the floor. His eyes widened. "Uhm… 'K, Hiro? What are you DOING?"

Hiro smiled naughtily. "Come on, bro, I'm bored."

Tadashi sighed again. "Hiro, I'm still exhausted from last night. Are you sure you can't wait?"

Hiro whined. "Come ooon, Tadashi…! At least blow me then…!" He got up off the sink and grabbed Tadashi's hands, drawing them to his hard boyhood. He shoved one of Tadashi's hands down his underwear and used his free hand to grab Tadashi's head, forcing the older boy to bend down so they could kiss. Hiro forced his tongue down Tadashi's throat. They kissed so passionately they forgot where they were or what they were doing; they didn't even care that a server would probably clear their table. They just wanted each other.

When they finally pulled away to breath, Hiro moaned softly. "Come ON, Tadashi. I know you want this too."

Tadashi closed his eyes and rested his head on Hiro's shoulder. "Nmmh… Hiro, I love you so much."

Hiro smiled. "I love you too, big bro."

Tadashi opened his eyes. "I'm still not gonna fuck you."

Hiro growled in annoyment. "Damnit Tadashi!"

Tadashi pulled his head away and blinked, realizing where they were again. "I better go make sure our table isn't cleared. Come on," he said, grabbing Hiro's hand gently.

Hiro pulled away. "I gotta pee."

Tadashi twitched. "NOW you have to pee. 'K, well, just meet me at the table when you're done." He opened the door and walked back to their table, which hadn't had been cleared yet, and sat down. He took a bite of a breadstick and, when a waiter came by, ordered ravioli for himself and linguini for Hiro, noting the younger boy's odd obsession with it.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Tadashi sighed expectantly and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and got no response. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Hiro?" he called. No response. A waitress came by and walked over to Tadashi.

"Is everything ok, sir?"

Tadashi looked at her nervously. "Umm… My brother's been in there for 10 minutes and he isn't answering me…"

The waitress blinked. She pulled a key from her pocket. "Here, this is for the bathrooms."

Tadashi thanked her and unlocked the door, opened it, and had a half heart attack, half panic attack. The window was wide open, and there was no boy in the room. Tadashi started to think Hiro was playing a trick, a stupid trick that would ultimately end with going straight home… Until he saw Hiro's phone, still on the counter, along with his wallet and the necklace that Tadashi had given him three years ago. Something was CLEARLY not right.

"H-Hiro?" Tadashi walked over to the window. "Hiroooo!" He called out into the wooded area, but no reply came. He looked around, but there was nothing. Nothing at all…

**Authors Note II: **…Ummm… *Flinches* Please don't attaaack me…! YES I AM WELL AWARE THIS IS *checks calendar* Ummm 25 DAYS LATE! Weahhh…! Gomen, guys! I've been so busy with school and etc. that I haven't had time! *whimpers* But… here it is, I guess! I also apologize for it not being what anybody expected, including me… I have NO idea why I wrote what I did just now… exhaustion? IDK. Off topic, has anyone else seen Neon Genesis Evangelion? Probably, it's so old… It's funny, though! I knew it existed, but finally got around to watching it in 2015, the year it takes place. And the second impact was the year I was born! Huh… :o Anyway, I'll see you all in the extremely off topic third chapter (No, I'm not setting a due date, sorry! Look how well it worked last time…) Again, sorry for the lateness and fluff! Oi… :/

*****Later Edit*****

Yes, I know everybody wants a third chapter... It's coming, I promise! Slowly... I'm sorry, but between school and my Sora x Riku fic. I'm working on (Shhh... It's a secret...), I have very little time for my Big Hero 6 fic. I promise, I'm trying! I want to finish this because the storyline/plot is pretty well worked out and, well, I like writing it! :p But I apologize if it takes another 2-4 weeks... :(

**Songs I listened to while typing:**

Magical Mirror (Len and Rin Kagamine)

The Wolf that That Ran Away with Little Red Riding Hood (Len and Rin Kagamine)

【作業用BGM】ボカロVOCALOID曲メドレー70曲


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Hiro, My Little Test Subject"**

_By MaturePopcorn_

**Description: **When Tadashi decides to make Baymax, he needs a LOT of information for him about people and the human body. But Baymax can only learn _so much_ from books and the internet; some of it has to come from real-life experiences. And who better to help Tadashi than his own brother…

**WARNING: WHAT EVEN ARE. **Yeah, I don't really know anymore… It's definitely an M-rated fanfiction, buuut… This chapter is mostly fluff. Practically T-rated. :b

**_Author's note:_** …YES, YES, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. Gomen, gomen… Gomen'nasai…! I last updated in January… and here we are in November. A full year after Chapter 1 was published. WOAH has it really been that long…? Damn. I also apologize for it being so short and fluffy… Anyway, rambling, Chapter 3, enjoy ^_^

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 3

It had been three days since Hiro had gone missing, and Tadashi still had no idea where to begin. Aunt Cass was now back home, distraught that something like this had happened while she was gone. The police were doing their best, but they had no leads, no suspects… No way of knowing where Hiro was even headed. Tadashi lay in his bed, thinking. His whole body ached from less than six hours of sleep in three days, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he should be out looking. _"No… Think logically. You don't know where he is, and you need to rest to help you think better."_ He winced as though in pain. _"I hate this… I fucking hate this!"_ He sat up, unable to rest at all. He got up and walked to his desk, picking up Hiro's necklace. He sat back down on the bed and stared at it in his hands. He started to drift off, and in doing so dropped it onto the hardwood floor, jerking him back into consciousness just as a word jumped into his head he hadn't had thought of.

_ "__Baymax."_

He hit himself in the head. The panic followed by exhaustion had caused him to overlook the basic fact that he had A.I. sitting in his room that very moment that could help him track down his brother. "Fuck… How could I be so stupid…" he muttered to himself as he got back up and stood in front of Baymax. With little emotion, he said, "Ow."

Baymax began to inflate in front of him, and within 15 seconds was standing against the wall, introducing himself. Tadashi took a deep breath. "Okay, Baymax. I got something for you." He went to his desk and unlocked a drawer using a key he always hid under the monitor of his computer. He pulled out a disk that slid into one of Baymax's four slots, one of which was already taken up with the healthcare disk. Walking back to Baymax, he began to relay instructions to him. "Baymax, I want you to take Hiro's necklace and find him with the program I made you," he said as he slid the disk into the second slot.

The program itself was genius, even if Tadashi chose to be humble about it. It worked by linking the trackers Tadashi hid in Hiro's hoodie to prevent losing him. He had tried to track down the trackers, but they had been disabled; however, Baymax's program could override that disable, among other things. It was still a prototype, but Tadashi needed something, anything that could potentially track Hiro down.

Tadashi continued to explain the situation. "He's missing and nobody knows where he is; the trackers aren't working either. Do you understand?"

Baymax blinked as he registered the information he was given. _"I fail to see how having the necklace will help me find Hiro."_

Tadashi smiled, tired. "Well, big guy, you'll recognize Hiro's appearance by the…" Tadashi coughed. "_…Video_ I gave you. But Hiro's never seen you before. If you show him that, he'll know you're Baymax, or at least something I made, and know you're there to help him."

Baymax nodded and stood, waiting for the official order from his creator. Tadashi wearily nodded back and said, "Go for it, Baymax."

Baymax turned and went down the stairs and out the front door; Aunt Cass didn't notice Baymax as she was on the couch, catching up on her own deprived sleep. Once on the streets of San Fransokyo, he unfolded the wing attachments Tadashi had added to him and flew off south. Tadashi watched him until he disappeared behind buildings and hills, then flopped onto his bed. _"There's nothing I can do now; I need to sleep so I'm ready when I hear back from Baymax."_ He closed his eyes slowly and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

It wasn't until seven hours later when Tadashi's computer began to alert him of an incoming signal; he bolted out of bed, hopefully expecting a response from Baymax. Instead, it was an email from the college with a high priority rate, which meant an alarm would sound until opened. He sighed; it HAD been three days since he showed up to his lab. Of course they would email him eventually. When he did open it, he realised it wasn't actually from the college itself or the dean, but rather from his friends back in his lab.

.

_Hey Tadashi!_

_We all really miss you! We want you to come back to the lab. We have something to show you that might be of use to you… And we want to see our friend! Friends are supposed to comfort each other, not shut each other out. Stop by today for a while; we'll be waiting in our workspace. Ok? Please don't ignore us!_

_Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred_

.

Tadashi leaned back in his chair. It probably wasn't the worst idea to see his friends and lab seeing how there was nothing he could do at the moment. And he could use the fresh air…

He checked the time on his computer. _9:27 A.M._ He sighed, got up and headed downstairs for the bathroom.

.

.

.

After a quick shower and coffee, he kissed Aunt Cass goodbye for the day and headed off towards the college. He walked noticeably slower than normal, but not so slow he drew attention to himself. By the time he reached the college, his phone read _11:12 A.M. _He walked up the stairs to his departments building and walked through the double doors, being promptly hit with a blast of cool air.

He breathed in heavily, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen; the A.C. was only ever turned on this high when Honey and Wasabi worked together, making crazy new machines with questionable purposes. As he pushed the door open, he was met with… Nothing. The lab equipment was all still there, but a "questionable machine" was nowhere to be seen, and his friends weren't there. He called out, "Come on guys, this isn't funny!"

A gasp was heard from across the room. "OMG guys I didn't even think of that! We should've come up with a different way to surprise him…!"

Tadashi sighed, closing his eyes. "Honey, what did you do…? And where are you?"

Honey appeared suddenly, not more than five meters in front of him. Tadashi jumped a little, startled.

Honey giggled. "We DID surprise you, though? Come on, guys, let's show him!"

GoGo, Wasabi and Fred all appeared throughout the lab, smiling at their own creation; except GoGo, who had her normal look of scorn as she chewed what had to be at _least_ six pieces of gum.

Tadashi just blinked. "I… I don't understand…"

Honey grinned. "We've had a major breakthrough; invisibility!" She made a squeaky "tah-dah" noise and bounced excitedly. "We thought… Before we reveal this to the public, you could use it to help get Hiro back! Once you, you know, find out… Where he is…" She looked down in embarrassment.

Tadashi stood there, completely shocked, but the more he thought the more that shock turned to relief and joy. "But that's the thing! I sent Baymax out last night to go track him down, but now I don't have to send him in when he finds Hiro; I can sneak in myself!"

Honey grew happy again and Wasabi walked over to join them. He added, "Don't you think that's a little dangerous? You could always make Baymax invisible…"

Tadashi shook his head. "Baymax is too big and loud; I could go in stealth mode and save Hiro! You guys just made my day a thousand times better!"

Wasabi grinned and closed his eyes, putting one arm behind his head. "I-it's nothing much, dude. Me and Honey have been working on it for a while, and with GoGo and Fred helping, we happened to finish it right when it was needed."

Tadashi breathed a sigh of both relief and exhaustion. Seven hours of sleep had helped, but he still wasn't caught up on sleep. He was about to say something to get him back home to sleep some more, but his phone buzzed then; Aunt Cass had texted him.

.

_Hey Tadashi, can you help me really quick? Your computer is beeping and I don't wanna touch it without your instructions, I might mess it up :-D Just tell me what to do and I'll make it stop_

_._

"Guys, my computer's buzzing; I think Baymax might've found him." GoGo and Fred came over too and they all crowded around him as he texted back.

.

_Just press the big red 'x' in the top right corner. And after that, can you tell me what the map on the screen says?_

.

They all waited in silent agony for about 45 seconds, but it felt like 45 minutes. When Aunt Cass texted back, all it said was,

.

_I made the beeping stop! :-P_

.

After another 20 seconds or so, his phone buzzed again. This time Aunt Cass seemed to understand some of the severity of the situation.

.

_It says Laguna Beach… Does that mean you know where Hiro is? Should I call the police?_

_._

Tadashi and the others let out a collective sigh and Fred whistled. "Laguna Beach, huh? Surfs up, bruh! But, that's at least an eight hour drive."

Tadashi shook his head. "Doesn't matter where it is, I'm going. You guys are welcome to join me if you want," he said as he began to walk out of the lab, texting Aunt Cass back.

.

_No, don't call anyone. I've got this under control._

_._

Author's note: Do you, Tadashi? Because I don't, and I'm the fucking author.

.

.

…This is a problem.

Ahaha…! But to be honest, I have no idea where the story is going. It's definitely going somewhere, and I have a general idea, but specifics? No. I do not have those. _ I'm also sorry if it isn't as good as the last two chapters. I'm so tired… Juuust like Tadashi… I'm trying my beeest lmao don't judge ^_^ So until chapter 4 (which at my rate will be 2017),

Tous Les Mêmes,

~Kisa Alvarez~

P.S. I'm just kidding, chapter 4 will come out before 2015 is over, promise.


End file.
